


How messed up are we?

by Spooparous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Adrien Agreste, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a hint of lukadrien cuz ye, both in love, bxb - Freeform, gxg, mature because some thing happens, mixed miraculous, sometimes that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooparous/pseuds/Spooparous
Summary: Marinette and Adrien touch miraculouses and they both get mixed up. Each day they struggle to keep up with their kwamis.Find out how they keep going.





	1. Uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Just read and comment

It was the tender breeze coming that swept the soft-light-colored blue strings along with it. The tinted blue-eyes struck their gaze all over the city, scanning almost every single street to reassure the safety of the people. 

Seemed tiring to stay out all day to protect strangers, but that was motivation for the mysterious Ladybug. She loved challenges to take on, loved to feel the danger in the fight between her and the innocent victim who gets akumatized. 

Somehow, she started to become more Ladybug than herself. Than her true teenager-self. Not exactly a perk, but definitely a warning for the future. 

Will it change if she continues living as the Ladybug she is? Or will it be for the better?

"Thought I'd see you here, Milady."

The raspy voice of a male broke the silence for the Blue-haired bug. Not surprising to see him around this specific time; however, cats should rest at this time.

"Why are you here?"She didn't give out any sort of greeting, instead she cut to the chase with a polite tone.

Those Black, cat ears flopped against Dirty-Blond hair, hinting the disappointment."Not even saying hi to your partner?"

She didn't want to sound mean, no. She's supposed to cheer up her partner."Yes, Chat Noir, how are you?"

The obvious pout that came from the kitty pierced through her, making her feel guilty.

"Fine. How are you doing my kitty cat?"She couldn't help but chuckle at his childish acts. 

He may seem like a teenager, but he can act like a little boy sometimes. Especially when his flirtatious side gets out of hand.

"Doing great."His answer was filled with beaming joy. 

His voice echoed before the silence fell upon them once again. It was a bit peaceful, considering their free time to look around at the bright lights everywhere. The soft chatter around the corners. The smell of the air.

It was comforting.

"I may have a thought."The Cat ruined it yet again.

"Oh. That's scary."The Ladybug rolled her eyes with a slight grin.

He did a fake frown, before replacing it with a toothy smile."How about a date tomorro—'

There goes his attempt once the Lady interrupted him.

"That's thoughtful of you...But..I told you. I like someone else."She turned around in her position to set her comforting touch on top of his ring specifically.

In return, he placed his hand near her ear where it accidentally touched her earring. That was a sudden move since the mood wasn't right.

It took a couple of minutes before they both drew from the touch of a stinging pain coming from their miraculous. 

Both hissed at the same time. 

"What was that?!"The Ladybug stood up, feeling a weird emotion stirring inside of her. It caused her to lightly lose balance, but luckily the cat was there to grab her hand before she could fall off the building.

Even if she did, she would've pulled out her yo-yo.

The pain went away, but it still left a weird mark inside of her.

"What- What happened?"She sat back down by the force of the other's hand. 

"I'm not sure..I don't think it's too good either.."

Something strange definitely sparked between their miraculouses.

"Let's just go home. I'm about to switch back."

The bug hasn't even used her lucky charm, so how come she was going to switch back?

She'll have to check in with Tikki or Master Fu.

 

\- 

Next chapters are longer than this I swear


	2. Plagg, spots on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to transform.

The morning slowly swapped with the dark night, bringing the next day to life. For more action, and more crimes to come.

Everyday has to have some trouble in it, otherwise, it would be too weird for the two teens. Hawk moth wouldn't disappear like that. Unless, finally, they achieved victory.

Aside from that, the girl who possessed the powers of Ladybug woke up with a sore throat. Heavy eyelids that couldn't stay open, and her cracking bones. She needs an upgrade, or a rest. Preferably.

"Tikki...Make sure to reserve a spa day for me.."Marinette could barely speak under the pain her throat was in.

Tikki's high-pitched tone was supposed to reply back, logically speaking. But it never reached.

"Might as well take a day off..Right Tikki?"The Blue-haired tried again to get a respond out of Tikki who should be awake by now.

This never happens, rarely. Tikki would never choose to ignore her miraculous holder, or her friend. How come she's staying silent?

"Tikki?"The last time Marinette tried calling out in hope of hearing anything was a fail. Worry was starting to show on her face, a few sweat drops were already rinsing off of her forehead. 

This wasn't major, nothing to fear. However, Marinette had a nightmare of losing her small, miraculous to the biggest villain. Hawk moth. 

She hopes it doesn't become a reality once she becomes too weak to fight someday.

"Tikki? Tikki! where are you?"Marinette had to sweep her room from the little door she has in the middle, to the roof top for reassurance. That wasn't important, what's important is that Tikki was nowhere to be found. 

She'll have to do this another way. Transform first thing in the morning, that will get Tikki to show first.

"Tikki! Spots o—'

She was interrupted by the sound of her dad opening up the entrance to her room. 

"Honey, why are you screaming?"Marinette's dad said in a puzzled tone. 

"Uhh— Screaming? I w-wasn't screaming! Though, I hope you didn't hear-r what I said.."The last words were hushed, hoping he didn't hear her say her main phrase. 

She's glad that her father didn't peek in right in the middle of her transformation. That would've been a disaster, and she doesn't have the time to explain her situation. 

Yet again, Tikki hasn't showed up to her calling out. 

"Don't forget to take your lunch to school, that is, if you make it."Her father had chuckled under his breath before he took his leave. 

She tensed again once she heard her father mention school. It's not new for her to be late, almost every single day, actually it was everyday. This won't be different, not unless she finds her miraculous. 

"What to do. What to do. What to do."

When she got back last night from her usual patrol, she transformed back to see a worn-out Tikki. Then, she fed Tikki and placed her in the bed she made especially for her miraculous. How can she lose Tikki when her earrings are still on? She has to be somewhere around.

"This bed is really comfortable, kid. I love that you made it for me." 

The bed she made for Tikki was occupied, not by her, but by someone else. There is no way she could've missed seeing anyone there, not that she remembers.

"Who are you!"Marinette tipped her way carefully to the tiny bed, seeing a rounded head underneath the blanket.

Definitely a Kwami, but not her's.

"Probably not what you want to see."The blanket was puffed into the air with a flick, revealing the cat kwami who had a grin on his face. 

His green eyes with slits for pupils quickly attracted Marinette. Obviously, they were familiar, and if she couldn't guess where she last saw them then she'd be a forgettable idiot.

"Chat noir? Why are you tiny?"She leaped forward to examine his detailed features, especially the cute ears. 

"You're dumber than I thought, Ladybug."He floated up in the air to swirl around Marinette. The shape of her body, her pigtails, and her voice, how could no one recognize her? Plagg needs to travel and find him a smarter Miraculous holder. Not like his gullible one.

"Wha-a-a how did you-u-'

"You're stuttering."He crossed his small arms and frowned.

Marinette never expected this day to come. The day where her kwami would switch with Chat noir. Seems like Tikki really had enough.

"Why are you here? I mean, not trying to sound rude, I mean, you! Like...Why are you here?"She couldn't form a simple sentence out of the deep panic she was in. 

The small kitten, Plagg, let out a quiet sigh."It's not why I'm here,"He turned around to show a red-colored circle on his back, almost morphing his original color."It's because of this."

She wasn't sure what to say exactly, considering this situation between her and the Kwami she has never spoken to before. Maybe twice."This has to be some kind of...Not a joke! Why is this happening?"

He turned back around with a slight shrug."Something between you and Ad- Chat noir happened. It's sort of a rare moment that happened when you both touched each other's miraculous at the same time with the exact expression."

Marinette's face turned a bit red at the remembrance of the comforting moment, but this isn't the time to swoon about it."What can we do to fix it?"

Plagg was too distracted by searching around in her stuff. He was looking for something."Hey, do you have some camembert? I'm in need of breakfast."

This wasn't the right time to ask for food like nothing is happening.

"Really? We're in the middle of some serious trouble and this is what you ask for?"

He floated near her and looked directly into her dark blue-eyes."Yes. Or, you will receive one hundred kisses from this kitty."He winked and she saw the exact resemblance of the other cat who always annoys her.

"Please don't."

     - - - - -  -

"I'm not getting this. Was it something I did?"

It wasn't any better in Adrien's room, just the same kind of tension. 

Waking up to find the small, red miraculous was a huge surprise to the blond. She wasn't his, although he took a liking to her from the first second. She's too adorably cute.

Now, she sat on his shoulder, her head hanging low in sadness. She was missing her friend.

"This whole spark happened before with our old miraculous holders...But, I'm talking about a thing that happened one-hundred years ago! We could've died in that incident due to our miraculous holders making a false move on each other."She explained with her tiny hands gesturing around and Adrien found that too cute to bear.

He needed to focus on something much more important. The problem that he has gotten himself into. If only he hadn't touched Ladybug's earrings.

"Are we talking about...Um..Intimate touching or just soft touching? My fingers only brushed her earrings...I didn't know.."

Tikki flew off to rub his face gently."No! No! It's not your fault at all."She backed away to look at him."It's a weird type of touch that will get our miraculouses mixed, me and Plagg I mean."

Adrien looked down at his ring that had a slight red-faded color."What will I become now? Chat noir or Ladybug?"

She was about to speak when the door to Adrien's room opened to the sight of a frowning Nathalie."Your car is waiting outside. You will be late if you continue to sit in your room, talking to yourself."She assumed since there was no one beside the Blond.

"Um- I have a cough."He pretended to cough, forcing a wheeze out of his lungs. 

It didn't even convince the other, but she'll have to pass this for today."Very well. I'll inform your father."

With that, she closed the door and Tikki went back to talk.

"She's gone?"

Adrien nodded."Yeah."

Tikki smiled warmly and went to hug Adrien's face once more."You're really nice! I can see why Mar- Ladybug likes you."

He was getting too comfortable in the moment, until his green eyes widen at the news."She likes me?"

"Of course she does."Tikki paused."As a friend! And as a partner."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. But, it will do. At least she thought highly of him.

"Ah. I'm glad she— does."

Tikki noticed his disappointing sigh and she instantly felt bad for saying that."I'm sorry Adrien, but I like you. You're very nice and I can see why Plagg is fond of you."

"Thanks...Anyways. What will become of me now?" 

"Umm.."She touched where the black spot on her face was and tried to stay positive. It was something to panic about, but she'll have to hold it til the two can find a solution like the one that solved their problem one-hundred years ago."You'll have to say..Tikki, claws out."

This will be painful for her, especially the new transformation she hasn't done in years and she will never forgot the feeling of her getting trapped in the ring as a Ladybug Kwami. It's not like she was the only one who was going to be in pain. Plagg. He's also going to experience it if trouble comes through the day.

"Are you sure? What will happen to you?"Adrien cupped his hands for the Kwami to sit. 

She placed herself in the middle of his palms, still looking hopeful."I'll be okay...But. Your miraculous will continue to change each day. Sometimes, Plagg will come back, however, you can only transform for a minute. At times, I'll be back normal. I can only transform into your ring. And the worst of all, you might turn into a girl after the transformation, or sometimes you wont. It depends on us Kwamis and how much we can take."

That didn't sound safe. Not to Tikki nor Adrien. 

"How about you call Ladybug and we can both solve the problem?"Part of him wanted to know Ladybug's identity, but the other part didn't want to see his new Kwami in pain. 

She shook her head."I can't. You'll have to find out on your own, both of you."

He had to accept that, not until the love of his life finally reveals herself on her own. They'll have to pick up the pace soon because of the problem that popped up suddenly.

"Let's try this then...Tikki..Claws out.."

She'll have to deal with this for a while.

\- - - - - - 

The sky felt bitter. 

It felt suffocating to smell the thick air, to feel it breeze softly against the skin, to ruffle your hair in the wind. That was different for Ladynoir.

Adrien had to admit, the name didn't suit him. So was the tight suit that made his butt seem bigger. His short hair had two pig-tails in the back and his perky ears had red spots on them. His weapon was a Yo-Yo instead, but it had his cat symbol in the middle. 

His whole movement was off. He was trying so hard to get along with the rhythm, and he doesn't even know why it's difficult to control this mixed miraculous. 

"What am I exactly? A Ladybug and a Cat hybrid?"He stood on top of a tower, scanning the whole city beneath his feet. 

Some people noticed his presence and pointed upwards. He wasn't that recognizable, but everyone can tell it was his figure.

The cat eyes he owned were no longer there to see things from far away. Instead, they were normal green ones that made them stand out the most out of the other features that the power changed.

"We're not compatible...Not at all..."

While he was struggling, Marinette was forcing her feet to run to school before the doors could close in her face. She made it at the last second, making up an excuse on the spot. 

It was a silly one and she could've swore she heard a mocking chuckle coming from her purse.

She sat down in her seat, checking to see if Adrien was there. Sadly, he was absent. 

Even Plagg poked his nose out of the purse to see if his Miraculous holder was there. He had the same exact look as Marinette. (Theres a pun here :))

"Where is Adrien?"The blue-haired whispered to her friend that sat next to her. 

Alya. 

She mumbled back quickly."Sick."

How she knows? Alya never misses the news that spread around the school. 

"Ah- AH!"

The whole class turned their attention to Marinette who just yelped in pain at the sting coming from her earring. 

"Is something the matter?"The teacher tilted her head in concern.

Marinette's face turned red out of pure embarrassment."Ahaha— no! Not at all.."In the corner of her eye, she saw Chloé laughing to herself. 

"Ah. Alright."The teacher went back to the board to continue signing questions and such about the lesson. 

Alya had to ask her friend what was up, but she never answered. 

This whole week was going to be nasty. 

The lesson was interrupted yet again, not by the clumsy one, but by a loud thud in the distance. There was dust flying in the air and the whole class witnessed someone flying in the air then falling to the ground. 

Marinette knew exactly who that was. 

Chat Noir! 

"Everyone hide under your desks! Stay down."In an akuma attack, they usually evacuate the classroom. Not this time apparently.

Marinette cursed her luck and stayed down. She has no other option but to cooperate just like everyone else. She can't leave, otherwise it will be too suspicious. 

"Hey, kid, what are you hiding for?"

She pushed Plagg back in her purse and bit her bottom lip. She was anxious. 

She'll need her friend to cover her up.

"Hey Alya. I- uh- I bought a cat yesterday and I left it in my locker— and uhh— Can you cover up for me while I sneak out to grab it?"

Marinette mentally slapped herself on the inside. A cat? In the locker? Now Alya will think she abuses kittens for a living.

"That's new...Yea..Sure..Go."

Marinette nodded as a thanks and sneaked herself all the way to the door. The teacher was hiding beneath the desk, so that was the huge benefit of sneaking out. 

She managed to slip out of the room, just like a stealthy cat. 

"Oh no. What if the cat miraculous is affecting me.."

"We don't have time. You need to save Chat noir." 

"You actually like him?"

Plagg cringed at the sappy tone. 

"No way!"

She ran downstairs to the room that had all the lockers. Passing by the door, she shut it only to twist the lock afterwards. 

For an odd reason her heart was beating out of her chest. Even Plagg could hear it with his sharp ears.

"What do I say? What will I do? Do I use lucky charm or Cataclysm? This is not healthy for me."She had a few seconds to panic, but she snapped out of her daze when another loud attack was heard. 

"Just say 'Plagg, spots on.'"

She stopped in her spot and her lips twisted not into a frown, they just thinned. 

"But- but- but."

"Just do it!" 

Plagg was acting way too chill for the pain he was about to experience. He hated making a wuss out of himself, so he decided to claim the cool act on til they can go back to normal, then he'll cry himself to sleep for five nights straight.

Not for now. 

"Alright.. Un- um- Plagg..Spots on!"

A flash of red and green was seen outside of the door's crack. 

The result wasn't pleasant. 

 

\- - 

"No one will be able to shut off my beautiful garden! NO ONE!"The screech of the villain almost bursted Adrien's cat ears.

The villain became 'Vine.' His story involves his garden that was cut horribly by a bunch of troublesome kids, looking to do some mischief. The garden was supposed to be displayed to a bunch of famous people for rating, and once the owner saw the destruction. That's when Hawk Moth stepped in and hijacked him into the evil Vine.

"I can't use lucky charm now...What do I even use?"

The uplifting scenery in front of Adrien made him roll back before a car crashed his way to block his path to the villain. He needs more time to think this through, act more like Ladybug. Smart, amazing, and beautiful.

Adrien can't do that. 

"Chat Noir!"

The voice of his Ladybug attracted his attention in seconds, seeing her skip over to him. Some sparkles flew around the girl of his dreams running to him, but realizing her new appearance. His whole jaw dropped.

"Why-y-y-y-y do you look like that, Milady?!"He took the black leathered hand and stood up to study more of her new looks. 

Her hair was tied neatly back into a high ponytail leaving it to dangle around. Her blue eyes showed obvious slits in the middle and the black mask covering her face that was supposed to be his looked much better on her.

Adrien caught a look of her earrings as well, and it had the symbol of a paw. The weapon he used to own was now claimed by her, giving it a whole new look of red and black. 

This was too weird to examine anymore.

"We don't have time to check each other out. All we need to do is finish this mission and switch back our Miraculouses."She stood tall and proud in her suit, seemingly unbothered."But you're looking awfully cute if I might add."

Adrien could feel the blush heating his face up. 

Marinette noticed, and her eye twitched at the attempt of flirting that came out of her. 

Plagg is really starting to rub off on her and her sense of style. That damn cat is a pain.

"You said we need to focus, so I feel like I have a plan already!"Adrien tapped his chin with a quick idea popping up in his head. He looked down at his Yo-Yo and nodded."Alright. We'll wrap this up, then we'll switch back!"

Marinette flickered the bill on Adrien's suit with a slight grin."This is a new serious phase."

"Yeah-h.."

"Okay. Let's see your plan."

The plan was set in motion, starting with Chattebug distracting Vine who angrily swat around at her like a bug. She held on strong, annoying the hell out of him. It's part of being half-Chat Noir and half-Lady bug. 

While Chattebug was fighting off the villain, Ladynoir was sneaking in the back, rolling the Yo-Yo's string around his fingers to connect it to his index. They suspected the akuma would be in the dead flower that was hidden in Vine's black pocket in the front. 

That's where Adrien targeted his Yo-Yo, surprising the villain at the sudden attack. While the string held on to the flower, Adrien was supposed to pull it back but it was stubborn enough to stay there. Not leaving it's place. 

"Why isn't it—'

Vine grabbed the thin string and swung it around in circular motions to let it go at the end in the direction of a building. He heard the cry of the Ladybug— Ladynoir and that's when Hawkmoth spoke.

"Even if it's a messed up Miraculous, grab it and I shall return your eden peacefully!"

The villain nodded his head at the command that echoed through his head. He had to fulfill Hawk moth's wish in order to regain his blooming garden back that was surely promised. He won't let those pesky superheroes ruin his job. 

"Chat noir! Are you okay!"Chattebug ran in alert towards her partner that was groaning and rubbing his head on the ground.

"Yes..I'm okay. But...This is a bit tough and I'm already about to transform back..I haven't even used my lucky charm."He coughed between each word, wincing at the pain coming from his hand that took the most damage.

"Use it now! We're messed up so we might as well use each other's powers."

"Alright. Here goes nothing."Ladynoir, or rather Adrien. He took in a deep breath, almost quickly releasing it to calm down his racing heart. 

This will work. He convinced himself.

"Lucky charm!"Adrien threw the Yo-Yo in the air to let it do it's mysterious magic. Right as the object appeared, the black spots on his ring flashed, hinting that his transformation was soon.

Tikki wasn't weak, but she needed a break to relax at least from the ring she was trapped in. 

Marinette noticed that her Miraculous was silent, not bothering her much. She was more worried about Tikki, more than Plagg. She doesn't know the small cat that much. 

She only knows that he's annoying.

"It's a—"

The item coming from the lucky charm was a pair of black scissors. Cut the dead flower perhaps? But they can do that with their hands.

"Look around and figure out what you can do with the scissors."Marinette informed as an advice. 

Adrien scanned his surroundings, from the people who were hiding behind the doors of the buildings, to the destruction that was caused by Vine. Finally, his eyes did spot a certain thing that shined through his vision. Then he looked at Chattebug's hand and her baton that once belonged to him. 

"I have it! Use cataclysm on the ground to trap him down and then—'Before he could continue, the scissors in his hand was slowly disappearing into thin air. 

"Why- why is it fading?" 

"I- I'm not sure— Just give me it."Chattebug, or known as Marinette. She grabbed the scissors and aimed it in the direction of flower. 

She knew that this scissors wasn't a 'lucky charm', but a destructive one coming from the ring of destruction. 

Destruction will only ruin creation. There is no balance if the Miraculouses were both broken.

"Milady, what are you doin—'

It was too late. Marinette swiftly pitched the scissors towards the pocket of the villain, although he attempted to move away, the vine that he created in front of him was sinking down into the ground. 

But instead of obeying Vine's command, Marinette rolled to where the vine was and yelled."Cataclysm!"She pressed her palm on the ground, bringing the vine back to where it was. 

Almost as if the cat miraculous fixed something for once. 

Vine turned around right in time for the scissors to impale the dead flower. That's when the akuma flew out of it. 

"Chat noir! Now!"

Adrien swung his Yo-Yo and trapped the Akuma inside to feel the warm energy cleansing it from the evil that has been forced into it by HawkMoth.

"You're all good now butterfly."He released it into the air and while the last step was to return everything back to normal, it seemed like it was still Marinette's mission.

"Miraculous ladybug!"She threw the last bit of the scissors in the air, hoping for her magic to sweep everything back to normal. 

Some things were fixed, while others weren't exactly put back in place. It was Plagg's fault for not completing it, seems like he was out of energy too.

Everyone cheered around them; eventually, they realized the mixed looks of their everyday heroes. Ladybug looked weird due to his new blond hair and his suit that made no absolute sense. 

All the attention wasn't only on Adrien, but people seemed to wonder why Chat noir had long hair and had the ladybug symbol on his baton. 

Those curious eyes will be judging them if they continue to live like this. So will the questions follow.

"I'm about to switch back. Catch you later, Ladybug."Adrien covered his ring that was beeping. 

Marinette nodded and gave a quick wink without thinking."Same to you, Chat Noir."

The two separated apart. Both were deep in thought at the trouble they have been lured in. They even forgot to do their signature move, which was always the highlight of Adrien's day or night.

Adrien ended up stumbling in his house through his backup window, just wanting to rest. 

He spoke softly after taking a quick breather."Tikki...Claws in."

Tikki flew out of the ring right as the blond boy threw himself on to the bed. He seemed so worn out, so stressed about the mission that was nothing but messy. 

She floated near his head and decided to rest on top of his shoulder."I know this is complicated.."

Adrien stayed silent. 

Tikki did expect to hear a few complains, but he wasn't in the state to talk. 

The door creaked. The sound of heavy foot-steps walked in and Tikki had to dash under the bed for cover.

"Your soup is downstairs if you'd like to eat before taking your medicine. Would you like me to schedule an appointment?"Nathalie's voice rung through the room, making it the third presence besides Adrien's steady breathing and Tikki's.

"I'm fine...Just leave me be."He spoke with a soft cough. His hand still ached at the hit, and he couldn't ignore the pain that bothered him badly.

Nathalie nodded and left the room back to silence. 

The ladybug miraculous peered at Adrien at the edge of the bed, checking to see if he was still alive. She doesn't have any other option but to stay with him til everything goes back to normal.

She can't exactly go back to Marinette. She can't transform back into earrings. For the time being, she can only be swept inside of the ring. 

"I'm sorry..."

                  ——-

Marinette sneaked back into the locker room and pressed herself against the wall. 

"Plagg, spots off."She whispered in order to maintain a calm composure, instead of a panicking one.

She's not so sure about the whole thing that went down today. Where can she even start! She did so bad. She probably disappointed her partner, too.

"Fooood. Pleaseeee."Plagg begged as he curled up on her shoulder. 

Marinette made sure to grab a slice of cheese from home. But it wasn't camembert. 

"This will do."He took it from her and ate it in a swift gulp.

What will she do now....


	3. I’m a guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette becomes a boy. Who’ll know when that happens again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. New chapter. Comment please because this is my first time posting a story :)

The breeze whistled and hummed over the large city around the peaceful time at night. Cars were passing by and the people on the sidewalk loaded the free air with the smell of smoke and food. 

It was sure lively for a week day, especially around this time where everyone is supposed to be asleep. No one should be stressing as much as Marinette and her partner, Chatnoir.

She decided to get fresh air outside on the balcony she owned up her room. It was a nice view to glance around at the people, but not for her. She was feeling guilty at the misfortune that was caused by her unlucky touch. 

"Do you think you can get me some cheese from downstairs? All the fighting today has made me extremely hungry."The black kitty zoomed around Marinette, startling her out of her daze. She wanted to make a comment, but instead she focused on the starving kwami.

He's always so damn hungry.

"You're kidding.."She said in a joking matter.

But obviously, Plagg wasn't having it."Am I?"His thin brow rose in mischief.

"Can we talk about what's happening...Ya know..Right now?"

He shook his head in refusal."After I eat."

Marinette knew the cat Kwami was very stubborn, and also acted sassy with her. Unlike Tikki, who was pure and innocent. However, Marinette knows how to settle this kitten down to listen.

"Plagg—'

"Wait. What are you doing—"

"Spots on!"

He was forced to get dragged into her earring where the paw signature took it's rightful mark once again in the exact spot in the middle of it. It didn't take long due to the powers getting mixed, the beeping on her earring signaled, reminding her that she was about to turn back. 

It didn't take a second before the kitten Kwami was back to his place, floating with a few grunts."It's getting worse and worse.."

Marinette obviously noticed and brought a finger up to her chin. She was deep in thought. There wasn't a thing she can't solve, that is as Ladybug. The smart, talented, and brave hero, unlike her klutzy personality. 

No good to ponder about it now. 

"Fine. Looks like my cheese will have to wait."Plagg spoke softer than before.

"Are you finally coming to your senses?"It was her turn to cock a brow in annoyance. 

There was a comforting silence between the two, just staring at each other. Two, Dark Blue-colored eyes were curious as to what the other Green-eyes held inside. Was Plagg acting serious?

"I suggest a meeting with Master Fu."He said proudly, thinking that he gave the ultimate solution.

She wasn't buying it due to the thought that Master Fu would've came himself to check on Marinette and see what had happened between the two."How come you don't know what to do in this situation? Surely, you and Tikki have been in this sort of problem before.."

His ears perked at the mention of Tikki and he couldn't help the guilt that forced him to face away."Um- No— We haven't."

He lied. 

He's almost as bad as Marinette at lying and making up false excuses.

"I'll offer you a bunch of expensive cheese if you tell me the truth."She pulled out her phone in a quick motion, swiping at the screen. 

This had happened before with Adrien. Those two are really alike in some things.

"Alright! Yes, this did happen a few years ago. It's because of me...Partly."He sat on the ledge of the fence the guarded the small balcony. 

It didn't take long to break him.

"Because of you? Why?"Marinette looked around at the harmless Kwami in front of her and wondered how he could be the cause of this mess. He doesn't seem dangerous, and if she recalls, he helped her once. 

Ah, helped her and almost knocked down the whole city. He's not that harmless either.

"My stupid feelings got in the way of my Miraculous holder..I just wanted to feel her warmth again..And know that she's still there if I ever needed her..."In each pause, his head would turn to stare at the stars that dotted everywhere in the black night. Each twinkle reminded him of her big eyes that he could never forget. 

Marinette was trying to pin-point who the her was in this story. Perhaps it was Tikki? That would make a lot of sense. 

"You can always come to see Tikki. So, why did you do it again?"She wanted to see his expression that exploded like a flustered cat. 

"I'm not in love with her."He shook his head, not wanting Marinette to see the shade of red on his face. It was redder than the circle that appeared on his body.

"Wait. You're not?"She was puzzled, yet, not that surprised. 

Plagg looked around nervously, not daring to make eye-contact with his new Miraculous holder."It wasn't exactly Tikki, but her beautiful master— holder!"His tone pitched at the end.

If he did that because he was in love with the Miraculous holder, then does that mean Plagg is in love with Marinette? 

"Wait-t..You're losing me..Are you saying that you're in love with me?"She leaped closer as his ears straightened.

"No! I'm not in love with you, I've moved on to Tikki. It was stupid of me to have a crush on a simple human.."

Through all the pressure that coursed through Marinette's mind, she couldn't help but slip a few silly chuckles at the cute kwami. It was unbelievable how this Kitten of destruction could like a human, and in his size too. He was so helplessly in love that he got the two Miraculouses mixed, all for love.

Marinette can't say she wouldn't do the same for the love of her life. That is, collide two worlds together for Adrien.

"Does Tikki know?"She asked and leaned on the fence, hissing lightly at the touch of the cold metal against her bare arms.

The Kwami didn't have to speak in order to answer. The shake of his head expressed enough sadness. It looked as if he held this information in for a long time, afraid to leak it out. Sure, he may be at fault, but it's not like he knew this would be the outcome. Love works in mysterious ways that no one can understand, and in a weird way, a kitten Kwami fell for a human.

Marinette was sure there was no way a Kwami can be in a relationship with a Miraculous holder. Common sense, that would be too weird to even imagine it. 

"Can you do me a favor at least ?..."Plagg softly said in a questioning matter. 

How could she refuse the huge, grass-colored eyes that glinted in the clear moonlight.

"Go ahead."

He fidgeted with his small hands and for a second, he seemed nervous."Can we go check on this kid named Adrien Agreste?"

Plagg tried to sound different with his words, not wanting any suspicion towards his previous Miraculous holder. He wasn't allowed to snoop in their privacy, nor their decisions about their secret identities. He obviously knows that Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chatnoir, and so does Tikki. But, it's not their job to declare it. 

"Adrien-n-n?! Why? What's wrong with him?? Is he okay!?"She panicked in a quick amount of time at the mention of her crush. 

Why would Plagg know about Adrien, unless he's in trouble! 

"Sheesh kid, calm down. He's okay."

She controlled her breathing and went back to looking at Plagg with a worried face. She really does love him.

"Actually...Yes, he is in danger! Hawkmoth—uhhh- he has a plan! Yeah, a plan. He wants to destroy Adrien becauseeeee— because Adrien is his secret son and— Hawkmoth wants him back. Without consent, of course."His thoughts looped and when the idea rung in his head, he decided to fake it. He needs to check on Adrien, and he can't tell Marinette that. 

It would be too obvious. What business does Plagg have with a kid who happens to look like Chatnoir?

"Of course- Yeah, let's go! I'll man up and save my man!"She had a determined pose as she brushed off a few strands of hair on her glimmering earrings.

"Wait— we can walk—'Plagg was stopped.

"Plagg! Spots on!"

This was the perfect chance to see Adrien, so Plagg should play along. He'll deal with the pain just for Adrien. His friend and his original owner.

When Marinette said to man up, she didn't exactly mean it literally. She said it to boost her confidence, but not like this. There was a weird feeling tugging at her lower half and if she recalled, she doesn't own a stick down there. 

Not that she knows.

"Wha.."She sprinted down to her room to see what was happening in her mirror. What type of look was there to stare back at her, the new hero suit. 

The mirror didn't exactly go with the look she imagined. Instead of the black dots and the red colored suit, now, it was the opposite, switching the colors. Her hair was smoothly pulled up to the side, perfecting her new face. The Baton was red instead of the color silver, and a paw signature was bluntly stuck in the middle. A few, small, black dots danced around the hero's mask, not exactly a ladybug look, but a much darker one. Oh, the cat ears were still there.

"Who am I?!"Marinette or, the new hero. Chatbug, was patting his face to make sure that it was him. This is his new transformation of the hero Ladybug or Chatnoir.

He didn't want it to end up like this. Not when he's going to Adrien's house! How will he explain it? 

'Hi! I'm Chat—Lord—Ladybug! your secret gay pal!'

He cringed at the idiotic voice that mocked through his head. This aching pain of embarrassment will sure haunt him for a while, not with those judging eyes of the Ladybug fans. 

Their Ladybug is now a Ladybug and a Cat hybrid, who happens to be a man all of the sudden. Not that it would dishonor Marinette's image, but everyone's point of view towards their hero will change in a disapproving way. They'll think their superheroes are making fools out of themselves and the city. 

Not only will the people notice in their change of appearance, but their enemy. Hawkmoth. By now, the news would've passed by him, and not only will he use that as their weakness. He will send out more powerful villains to destroy the two heroes who still can not control their powers.

"Ahhhh- This is all too much..."Marinette or now in the suit, Chatbug, was too stressed under the negative thinking. What will he do?

"Marinette! Are you alright?"Beneath the hero's room, came Sabine's motherly-worried voice. 

"Uhh—'Marinette tried to mess with his own vocals, pitching them as much as possible."I'm fineeee."

The mother shrugged it off and continued working downstairs. 

Now. The journey to save the main love interest. Adrien Agreste!

\- - - - 

Across the city was a similar circumstance in action between a Blond and a small Kwami. The two getting along fairly quickly became closer as they exchanged a few secrets among themselves. 

Sometimes, they would talk about the past and other times, they would giggle over jokes on the computer. 

Tikki felt like it was good-luck that she was able to meet such a kind human being such as Adrien. He was very nice and knew how to do things in a mature way, and he even knew that she liked cookies. He brought her a whole bunch of different cookies, all taste different. However, they were all sweet. 

Adrien was sweet enough and Plagg is one lucky Kwami to accompany him everyday.

"I hope you don't think that I'm gaining your trust through all of our fun adventures together in this day."The two were resting peacefully on the big bed, somehow counting the bright stars in the sky that was shown through the clear windows. 

"Why would I think that? If anything, it feels like I'm taking advantage of you."She flew above him, taking away the scenery of the sky. 

Adrien couldn't help but smile to himself."That offends me as your new friend."

She poked his nose gently and also returned a smile."Take it as a nice gesture then."

He nodded, slowly letting his eye-lids collapse. Everything was upside down and Adrien had to admit; he was pretty exhausted. He wanted to rest for a while, forget about the things that are happening in his surroundings. 

This will all be solved soon. 

Thumb. 

He was stunned by the sudden thud on the window, distracting him away from his sleep. He glanced down to see if Tikki was there, but she swiftly hid underneath the bed to cover herself. 

Knock. Knock.

Someone was knocking on his window? That isn't strange and shady. 

Of course, Adrien is brave enough to open the window. Being brave takes a lot of courage, and so does being a superhero. 

"Hello?"

The window at the bottom was opened slightly to a small crack. The wind blew inside and Adrien shivered as he felt it sting his bones, like his skin wasn't there to protect them. 

It was very chilly.

"Uh, yea, Hi!"

There was silence. 

Adrien feared to look up and see a huge spot covered on the window by a human being. His eyes went small at the human-spider like thing crawling on his window, waving dreamily in his way. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—'He screamed. It was his first instinct.

"AAAAAAAAAAA-"In a reply, the hero on the other side did the same.

They were both screaming in unison, forgetting that people could hear them. 

Everything was broken by the hero outside busting through the window and tackling Adrien to the ground. Is this a robbery? It felt like it. 

At first, Adrien kicked up and down, struggling to free himself from the tight grip. However, his legs failed him and they were held down by another pair of strong legs.

Whoever was on top of him, they were hella strong. 

"Let's talk this out! Please!"He winced and felt pressured from getting held down.

Something told Adrien to feel calm after feeling a soothing hand brush at his cheek slowly. The person on top of him stopped and once they got off, the light from outside pierced through the window, revealing their presence.

"Mila— Ladybug? Wait, who are you?"Adrien quickly scattered back to his feet to check if it was really his lady, or his man? 

It was oddly weird to make out the features on the other's masked face, seeing those big, blue-eyes staring back at him without the cat slits in the middle. His suit was definitely different and Adrien thought it brought the best out of him, not that he's into that.

"What happened-d to you?"He asked, afraid to mess up and reveal that he was the one that owned Ladybug's kwami, or he was in fact, Chat Noir. Used to be.

The new hero in front of Adrien glanced around at the room and back at the confused male. 

Marinette was blushing madly on the inside, and on the outside, his cheeks were tinted like a tomato."Uh-h I check came on you- I mean- I came to check on you! I'm still Ladybug, remember? We met..And..I saved couple you of times- I saved you a couple of times!"

Adrien chuckled at how tongue twisted the hero was with him. Yeah, his lady is now a mancatbug, but he's still adorably cute. 

'Wait—Did I really say that? It's probably because of the effect..'

"Yeah, we did. Why are you checking up on me specifically?"The Blond was supposed to keep eye-contact with Ladybug, but his eyes kept lowering, scanning the hero from top to bottom. 

His smile twitched at how deceiving his eyes were being, betraying him. He felt like a pervert when for a long moment, he fell into an endless stare at the buff, well-toned chest. Those strong hands that held him down a couple of minutes ago. 

Is he betraying Ladybug? Technically, no.

"I felt bored-d-d— and- I wanted someone to talk to?"Marinette scratched at the back of his head, feeling his fingers glide easily against his new short-cut hair.

"Talk to? Uh- hehe- Sure, sit down please."

Adrien hadn't realized what he said until he stopped beckoning at the edge of his bed. His face heated up and he quickly raced to the couch to pat on it."I mean here! Sit here-e please."

The two sat down beside each other, and every time their arms slightly rub against each other, they would immediately turn away.

"I'm Ladybug..You already know that."This was the golden seat, or the golden ticket to be next to Adrien, in his room, alone at night. Marinette had to admit, it was his dirty-mind that nagged at all the possibilities that could happen. 

"You don't look like her..Why do you have cat ears?"Adrien acted before he could think, and he forgot that his ears were sensitive. The cat ears that is. 

He flicked at the hero's ears and once he realized what he did, he regretted it. 

Marinette felt a spark of pleasure run through him at the simple touch, slipping out a soft moan that was only heard by the blond. Oh and also Tikki underneath the bed.

"AhHhhHhHhHhhh— I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!"Adrien made sure to sweep himself to the end of the couch where he looked away. 

There was no response from his Ladybug or any type of sound. So, he decided to take a peek at the motionless hero on the other side, wanting to see his reaction. 

His Ladybug who had the face of a handsome boy, was looking down at the ground, uncomfortable. His cheeks were blushing madly and his lips puckered a bit to let out a pant. 

"It's fine..It was my fault. I should control it-t."

Adrien tensed at the husky tone coming from his crush. Just hearing that gave him the goosebumps. 

"Let's talk-k about...Why-y you look like t-that?"The Blond wanted to change this god-forsaken subject.

In Marinette's point of view, his vision was clouded for mere seconds. Is this a regular thing to feel for Chat noir? He'll make sure to never scratch his ears or mess with them.

"It's a Miraculous switch..Chat noir and I were messing around..And something happened and it both changed us drastically."He explained getting back to his usual Ladybug phase. 

It was a mixed thing. Ladybug-and-Chat noir phase. Marinette would feel serious just for a little, and then silly and flirty like Chatnoir.

"Oh..Is there something I can do?"Adrien asked since he knew all of this information but chose to comfort his partner. 

The person speaking in front of him was his Ladybug and his lady. If he can't help out the love of his life, then what type of guy would he be? A loser. 

"Give this kitty a few rubs?"Marinette didn't know what came over him when he said that out loud. He'll have to bury himself down in a hole and live there til Adrien forgets that he ever said that in this type of mood.

But in return, Adrien didn't complain. He didn't feel awkward, he just opened up his arms and that's when Marinette took his chance to cuddle against him like a clingy cat. What was his mission again? Protecting Adrien? That's all settled now as long as he'll be there.

Everything was perfect for the two. Marinette was purring at the warm feeling in his stomach while Adrien smiled at the tingly emotion, sprouting inside of him. Both were in love and they were too clueless to know it. 

They were both cuddling innocently against each other, until Marinette's weird mind told him to wrap his body around Adrien like an annoying cat. Carefully, he went along to what his thoughts were pushing him to do, tangling himself around the Blond. 

'Closer'

Adrien didn't protest against the sudden change. He kept nuzzling against Ladybug, enjoying the moment while it lasted. 

They both wished they could stay like this, but sadly, they both jumped at the sound coming from Marinette's earrings. 

"Huh! Ladybug you're about to switch back!" 

"Look away! Look away!" 

Adrien turned his head to look at the book shelf, while Ladybug moved away. He already missed the lingering touch.

He heard the transformation wear off Ladybug and as much as he wanted to look, he couldn't. His loyalty and trust will be lost if he knows who was under that mask. 

"You'll be too disappointed to know who I am...This form is only temporary.."

Adrien scoffed at how silly that sounded. His lady will forever be perfect. Even if she switched genders from time to time.

"I'd never think of my- our hero like that. I bet you're beautiful with and without the mask."

The two were oblivious. Mainly it was the Blond who couldn't see who was on the other side of the couch. Ladybug, without her new disguise.

"That's sweet...Can you get me some camembert..I know it's one in the morning, but my Kwami needs some cheese."

Plagg was holding himself back from hugging Adrien, and the other was doing the same. Both were missing each other's cheesy scent.

"Yea..Sure.." 

After everything was over. Marinette snuck to the bathroom to switch back, calling out in a whisper, 'plagg, spots on.'

She barely had her suit back on. In the mirror was still her original teenage-self, but thankfully, she was back to a girl. 

The only difference was that her hair was as black as the night and the ears were no longer there as an attachment. Her clothes were still the same and the mask on her face was only covering one eye. The eye was a shade of green with the iris ruining it with the color blue.

She was no hero. She looked like an abomination. 

"Thanks for everything! Stay safe and don't let negative emotions take control of you. Bug out!"She swung out of the window with her handy yo-yo and with the last breeze entering the room, she was gone.

Adrien couldn't see her face nor her figure before she took her leave. He already missed her.

"I wanted to talk to her.."Tikki finally came out of hiding and sat on the Blond's shoulder.

"Me too. I wanted to talk to Plagg.."

Who knew when the next time she'll show up? Ladybug came in as a boy and then left as a girl. 

That wasn't concerning.


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is an idiot. Thinks Adrien is gay and apparently goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know I have a lotta mistakes but I’m trying. Updates are on Friday

The night was gone by in a breeze; the sun has already claimed it’s place, replacing the pitch black with some light. Teenagers who had school had to wake up early to get ready for a fresh day.

That's not what usually happens at the Dupain-Cheng bakery almost every weekday. Upstairs where the secret Ladybug slept and did her usual chores was still sound asleep, softly snoring to the silence in the room. 

Marinette never snoozed for long due to her alarm blasting each second, reminding her to wake up for school. She was feeling extremely tired and sore from her trip last night, spending all those minutes in some loving arms. Cuddling included. 

Wasn't that a dream? Of course it was. There was noway Marinette cuddled against Adrien like a cat and as a boy. That would be her least concern, and it should be since it's only a dream. 

"Tikki! It wasn't a dream!"

Memories were now flooding, too detailed. All of them were from last night. Every single thing she did with Adrien, in his room, alone, with no one. 

She messed up big time! 

How will she face Adrien without being extra awkward? Not that she'd ever get over her stammering and her dominating, klutzy personality getting in the way. That was not the worst part! Adrien enjoyed cuddling with her as a guy and he was fond of it. 

"Adrien is gay! He's totally gay! I let him slip between my fingers without capturing him first! I'm so sorry my love! I'll get you baaack,"She flopped back on her bed with a muffled groan. She was exhausted and the lack of sleep obviously showed from the bags under her eyes. 

More stress was pouring itself on to her now, with the consideration of Adrien being gay and IN danger, and also switching Kwamis with Chat noir. Marinette deserves a long break on an island with a hamster. 

That will never happen if she doesn't win her man back. 

"You are disturbing my beauty sleep,"The blanket lifted yet again to reveal a grumpy black kitten. His eyes hinted at the annoyance coming from Marinette and her complaining and whining. He's the one who needs a break.

Marinette flinched, jumping out of her place."You're still her— Why are you half red?"

The sight of the Kitten kwami getting painted by the color red was a bit too hard to imagine. His original color was blending with the other, leaving a few spots of black here and there.”Do you expect me to spotless after getting sucked into a Ladybug Miraculous earrings?"

Answering to that could lead to a few misunderstandings, so Marinette could only shrug her shoulders, clueless as to what she should say next. 

"Don't worry, Adrien is not gay."He reassured but soon after his face cringed. Did he just—

"How do you know?!? Why do you know so much about Adrien Agreste?!!"

Plagg knew he had said too much at this point. He could be the cause of their big reveal, and he'll be in big trouble if the news reach Tikki. Will he be able to pull this off with another 'oh because Adrien is related to Hawkmoth' or another extreme excuse that will make Marinette worry? Yes, yes he will.

"Nevermind! He is gay, yeah! Did you see how he was checking you out in the hero suit...Or..Or how he accepted you as the male Ladybug?"

That wasn't helping. 

Marinette bit too hard on her bottom lip, drawing some blood from her anxiety that was eating her on the inside."I didn't have the chance to confess! This is terrible!"

She was feeling horrible, and so was Plagg. Two things were drowning him into a pool of guilt. One is stressing Marinette out, and the second is hiding his secret from Tikki. He was always the cause of messes, and if he could do more, he could easily spark a riot in a whole country. 

"Don't worry, kid. You can always—'he had stopped to think of something else,”You could always steal him back from his boyfriend, that guitar kid! Yeah." 

Marinette tensed at the nickname, knowing who he was referring to."You mean Luka? Why would you call him his boyfr— UNLESS THEY'RE DATING!?!?"She must've swung her head to the side too hard to not notice the wall beside her bed. Of course, Plagg watched in terror at the blood running down her forehead and he worried about what he had just started.

"Kid! You're bleeding!!"He panicked.

"I am?"Marinette dabbed her fingers over her forehead carefully. Seeing the result wasn't pleasant."I AM BLEEDING! SAVE ME PLAGG!"

The Kitten Kwami placed his small hands over his face and struggled to come up with an idea."JUST TRANSFORM!"

"WHY??!?"

"I CAN HEAL YOU! JUST TRANSFORM!"

"Plagg! Spots on!"

Plagg screeched before getting sucked into the earrings of creation and did his best to make Marinette look like his usual heroic design. 

That wasn't the plan when the entrance to the room busted open to the sight of a worried Sabine and Tom. They both hurried to see if their daughter was there in her cozy bed, but by the time Sabine checked the bed, she was gone. Only the breeze from the outside whipped.

She covered her mouth at the blood stains on her daughter's covers. The balcony was open and exposed, seeming that the person who took Marinette came from there. 

"Tom, we need to call the police! Our daughter is missing!"

Tom kept fumbling with the phone, panicking too much about his daughter's sudden disappearance. He eventually got a hold of the phone and dialed the police's number.

While that went down, Marinette was up in the air, shifting from one roof top to the other. She was long gone ahead of her school as she couldn't keep track of her own legs. They kept leading her forward to who knows where, and the reason she was in a hurry was the fact that her parents were about to know her true identity. Sorta. 

She wasn't aware what was going down back at her house, but the only thing that worried her was the sound of the police sirens going in the opposite direction of where she was heading. Perhaps an akuma attack?

She was caught off guard at the pain her head was in. Her legs tangled and before she could react and pull out her baton, she was already tumbling on top of a tower. It was a slight luck that she stopped at the edge of the roof, her hair swaying with the strong wind. 

That was definitely luck.

"Crap...I totally messed up this time.."

She had limited time to her power, the sound of her earrings were already buzzing in her ears. Everything was too damaged to fix, whether it was her Miraculous, or herself. She felt corrupted at the fact that her friend and her crush were dating, in secret too. 

What will she do? 

"Plagg...Spots off."

The Kwami returned back to life, taking a quick breather. It took some time for both of their breathing to settle down.

Marinette was tired from the running and Plagg was exhausted from the transformation. 

"How are we going to get down now!"He blinked several times til his green slits landed on the Blue-haired. 

She wheezed one last time and glanced at her surroundings. The only way out is the door that seemingly led to stairs, but it was blocked by some chains and a lock. 

"I must have some cheese in my pur— I forgot my purse?!"

Plagg facepalmed."You forgot your whole life back there! You did all of that for a stupid boy you have a crush on?!?"He stopped at the last word not knowing what came over him. He was hungry, he was sad, and he was emotionally stressed. What else can push him or test his temper?

"You're blaming me? What about you? We're in this mess because you decided to ruin my life by falling in love with Tikki and not telling her! You're the coward you stupid cat!"She shouted back with the same angry tone, not holding back. She was physically tired as well, hell, she was emotionally tired too. 

He seemed at loss for words, but then his mouth opened to speak before it was too late."Marinette don—'

The earrings were snatched out of Marinette's ears with her own hands, causing the holes in her ears to bleed from how fast she pulled them out. She just wanted some quiet time to think. 

Plagg was forcefully put back in the earrings, coloring it with his paw signature. If those earrings were in the hands of Hawkmoth, would he be happy to see them like this? All destroyed and worthless?

That wasn't the main problem that was on Marinette's mind. At the current moment, she was filed as lost and the police were looking for her. She was clueless to that, and only the people around the city were informed. Her parents even told the school for everyone to search. 

It's like she disappeared. 

\- - - - 

The day was going good so far for the young Blond. He was enjoying every second of it, including Tikki's cute face in the morning, to the breakfast he had with his father. That was a rare achievement on a weekday considering his father's busy schedule, which was just sitting in his office, rethinking his life choices.

But that wasn't a bother. Everything was going smooth for once. He was having a good day and hopefully nothing will get in the way. 

"Class, have you all finished the work I gav-"

Mrs. Bustier was interrupted from her lesson once the principle of the school came in with two police officers behind him. At first, students were shocked to see why the police would be at their school, but it was quickly replaced with worry when the principal spoke.

"Amber alert everyone. Your classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng went missing this morning, and so, if anyone contacted her last night, it'd be helpful to let us know."He finished and walked out with the two officers still behind him.

The whole class was alerted and Alya stood from her seat to raise her hand."I have to go!"She didn't let the teacher talk as she was already bolting out of the door to search for her best friend. 

Marinette has been acting weird in the past two days, but she never revealed that she was in trouble or anything. Alya should've known that her best friend had something on her mind, from the moment she sent a text last night and Marinette never replied. 

She was not the only one that excused herself out of the class, Adrien did the same, trying to catch up to the other. Was he worried? Sure he was. Marinette was his friend, and if anything happens to her, he'll feel like a failure. It's a hero's job to find the damsel in distress.

"Tikki, we need to go save my friend, Marinette!"He sneaked in the boy's bathroom and called out in a whisper.

'Tikki, claws out!'

And that's how it went. But before he could start his rescue mission, he went to check in the mirror his new look. Was it good enough to cover his face, or did he need to try again? 

In the mirror stood Adrien with a black-leathered suit tightly wrapping around him with a few red spots covering his chest area. His mask was completely red and only one of his eye had a green slit in the middle, while the other looked normally green. His cat ears weren't there to support him and his tail was shaped like a bow in the back. His hair was a bit longer than usual, but it still stopped at his shoulders. 

Still looked different to hide his identity. 

"Let's go find Marinette!"

But that didn't go according to plan. It was starting to get late as the sun was settling in for the day, and taking in the job, the moon was slowly coming out. 

It was turning too dark to see anymore, only the city lights outside would help anyone's vision. The police were still searching everywhere for the lost girl and Adrien was still doing the same.

Surprisingly, his Miraculous was far too quiet for the past couple of hours, not making a single peep. Adrien felt very apprehensive at thought of going home without finding Marinette first. She was still out there, and he needed to find her as Chat noir and as Adrien. 

They would occassinsaly talk from time to time, and if not, they would wave to each other in the halls or school. He wasn’t quite sure if they were friends, but he would definitely say they were best friends.

This is all too distracting.

He was snapped out his trance of thoughts when he heard soft whimpers going around on top of the tower that was next to the one he was on. Focusing closely on the sound, it belonged to his classmate. It was her, all alone up there with no one. 

"Marinette!"Adrien called out and swung to the other rooftop with his Yo-Yo to check and see if it was really her. 

As he pulled up to the roof, he glanced around and once his eyes spotted a curled up Blue-haired next to the door, he smiled a bit to himself. She was all alone and probably afraid, and who knows how she got there in the first place? Doesn't seem like the entrance budged with her, not by the look of that strict lock. 

"Uh- Chat noir..Why...Why are you here?"Her clenched fist went behind her back as she hid her Miraculous from her Partner's sight. She was in no mood for comfort, but Chat noir always had her feeling calm when she wasn't Ladybug. When she's just plain old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the loser.

"You're missing princess and I had to come look for you. After all, you did help me twice before, and I want to repay the favor by saving you."He kneeled in front of her, offering a hand out of kindness. 

Marinette glided her palm against his and afterwards, he pulled her up as she stumbled from her aching leg. She did hit it pretty hard along with her arm."I don't deserve the special VIP pass from Ladybug— uh Chat noir himself."She slid her earrings in her back pocket and tried to put on her best smile.

He scratched at the back of his head and opened his arms out."Want a ride home?"

She wasn't sure if his transformation will last that long, but she knew for sure that Tikki would hold out much longer for Marinette. She's probably worried sick when she found that her original Miraculous holder went missing.

"Yeah...I'd like that."

Chat noir or Ladynoir, swept her off her feet and began jumping into the night, going in her bakery's direction. He took each jump and step carefully, knowing that he was responsible for Marinette's safety now. 

He peeked down at her every now and then, smiling as she clung to him tightly. They met a couple of times, but it's weird that his classmate trusted him that much to hold on to him like that. 

Perhaps she was a Chat noir fangirl? He doesn’t need to get ahead of himself now. His friend needs his help at the moment, no stupid thoughts of her being a fan. 

Finally, he landed in front of the bakery and once he stepped inside, Marinette was grabbed out of his hands with a caring touch. Both from her parents. 

"Marinette! Where were you?! We were so worried!"

"They found her! She's here! Thank you Chat noi—'

Before Tom could thank the hero, he was gone in a split second. He sneaked to the back where his transformation wore off and he gasped at Tikki's mental state. 

"Are you okay?"He asked as she collapsed on top of his palms. 

Her breath hitched each second and she nodded weakly at Adrien."Check on M-Marinette.."

Obviously, Adrien wasn't going to enter from the door in the front, so he was going to sneak in from the back. Back when he had to keep an eye on Marinette, he remembered she came from another door right at the side of the bakery. He had no other choice but to use it. 

His plan succeeded and once he joined everyone else, his expression softened at the sight of everyone smothering Marinette. Surprisingly, Chloe was there too. Alya and Nino were waiting there from the morning, Juleka and Rose were too paranoid to not search for their friend, Luka came along with his sister and wanted to make sure Marinette was alright, and then there was him. 

He does have the right to be here. He did feel a certain emotion towards her, but what exactly is it?

"Hey Adrien. Thanks for checking u-up on me-e.."

He jumped at the voice directed at him and his eyes retorted to the other Blue-ones."Y-Yeah..Sure thing. I was searching for you everywhere."

She smiled and he noticed the blush on her face. That was kinda cute if he had to admit. 

It reminded him of someone special and dear to him.

"It's not like I was worried about Dupein-Cheng or anything. It'd be a pain if my daddy had to worry about one of his people going missing, so I just came here to check it out."Chloé crossed her arms over her chest, stubborn to tell the honest truth. 

"Keep telling yourself that. Everyone here came to check on Marinette, and I was the first."Alya hugged her best friend from the side and Nino gave her a pat on the back. 

"Marinette helps out everyone in the class! It'd be wrong if we didn't come here to make sure she's safe."Rose said, coming closer to Marinette and Juleka behind her nodded with a slight smile. 

Marinette listened closely to her friends, but in the corner of her eye, she spotted Luka and Adrien talking in the corner, getting too close to each other. Their smiles were too friendly and Marinette started over thinking it again. 

She observed the pair closely, ignoring Alya's endless chatter behind her about how Ladybug looked different. 

“Marinette, dear, do you want to rest? We have to patch your scars."Sabine placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder from the back, breaking her stare.

"I...Yeah..I need to steal Adrien away,"She spoke out of thought.

"Huh?"Sabine gave Marinette a questioning look that made her come back to her senses.

"I meant-t! Yeah...I want to rest..I guess,"She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do at the current moment. She was tied between watching the 'couple' talking, or get patched up from the scars she received earlier.

"Marinette?"Tom towered over his daughter in worry,"Do you want to tell us what happened? How did you get all the way across town?"

She turned around to face her dad with a glint of nervousness in her gaze,"I-I-I was akumatized..And...Ladybug saved me, but, she was in a hurry and she couldn't get me home...Because..I told her to keepmeontherooftopallalone."

Everyone in the building stared at her, wondering why she was stuttering while explaining it. Getting akumatized is a trend, so it's pretty much normal, but at least she was saved by Ladybug.

"We're really glad you're okay and back with us."Luka stepped through her friends and family, and softly patted her on the shoulder. 

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep up a smile. 

For an unknown reason, Adrien had his doubts about her answer. If she was akumatized then Ladybug would've called on to him, and Marinette would mention why Ladybug looked different. He didn't think that was the truth, but he can't ask why she was lying. 

"Rest. I need,"She quickly excused herself to go upstairs and hide in her room. She left a bunch of her friends hanging and her parents worrying as to why their daughter was acting in a weird manner. 

"I should've known not to come here. Rude!"Chlòe turned on her heels and exited the shop. Somehow, she felt a bit relieved seeing that her classmate was back and alive,"Not those mushy feelings again."She cringed.

Alya held hands with Nino and they both left with a wave of their hands. Lastly, Adrien, Luka, Juleka, and Rose walked out to leave to their final destination. 

"See you guys tomorrow. Bye!"Rose gave Juleka a kiss on the cheek then skipped out of their way. 

It left the two siblings and the Blond.

"It was nice seeing you..Bye."Adrien's phone buzzed and he bit his lip out of concern. He should've sent a text to Nathalie, informing her that he was staying for after school activities or something. Now he'll get a harsh lecture out of his so-be-called-caring-father.

Juleka and Luka left as well, deciding to stop for ice cream on their way. It was sure an adventure for the two as they kept searching for their friend today, mainly because Juleka reported to her brother to help them out. He agreed obviously since Marinette did invite him out a couple of times, and they sometimes hang out for practice. It was only natural that he wanted to help. 

Luka was the perfect friend for Marinette, but now, he's her ultimate rival as he took Adrien away from her. That was all in Marinette's gullible mind. Which reminded her, Plagg was still in the earrings. It's about time she apologizes to him. 

She pulled out the earrings out of her pocket and waited for the little spark to go away so the Kitten Kwami could appear in front of her.

"What do you need?"Plagg looked away, closing his eyes as he didn't want to see the Blue-haired. 

She knew from his movements that he didn't want to talk to her, but that doesn't mean she's at fault. He needs to realize his mistake as well.

"I know what I said back there was too harsh...I'm going through a lot at the moment, not that I'm grateful for everything, but I did vent it out on you..I'm sorry.."She sighed deeply and dug her earrings back into her ear holes. They were still wounded, but better than before. 

Plagg noticed the scars on her face and the blood on her clothes, so he didn't have a choice but to do what needed to be done."Take this as an apology, kid."

His soft paw squished against her cheek and in an instant, all of her scars were fading as if they never existed. It was magical, and that was more of a favor than a simple apology,"Why couldn't you do this earlier?"

Plagg scratched at the back of his head, smiling sheepishly."It's sort of a healing power I possessed while staying in the earrings. More like a charged up battery."

She was very happy that he wasn't mad at her anymore, otherwise she would've apologized to him over fifteen times just to get him to be okay with her again. 

"Do you want some cheese? I can get you some."

Plagg saw the smirk that was plastered across Marinette's face, and of course he couldn't refuse the offer,"Why are you asking me kid? You know the answer."

Little did they know that there was a certain Ladybug Kwami watching them in the corner of the room. 

That wasn't the worst part, it was when Adrien snuck a cookie in his pocket for Tikki to heal her using her for too long. He called out in a whisper once he ducked down in an alleyway, but that didn't work.

"Tikki...?"


	5. Go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is ladybug???

The black night was still in process of it's job, leaving the moon as a source of light for the people who were still out of shelter. It was beautiful to sniff in the soothing air and exhale a clear sort of breath that would make anyone feel better. 

As it was supposed to calm the Blond who was racing around, searching for a specific item for either he had dropped, or lost. No doubt that he could've dropped it.

"No! No! Where are you?! Tikki?"He made sure to keep the small Kwami safe inside his jacket's pocket, and it can't be possible that she fell out of it. She's a floating being that defied gravity, and it was clear that she couldn't be dropped.

So how come she wasn't there when Adrien checked? His head was spinning and his downing thoughts of bitterness knotted together, forcing him into a state of regret. He felt hazy at the idea that he got himself, Tikki, Plagg, and his Lady in danger just because of his touch and his simple request of a date. 

Adrien was a ball of mess at the moment. He wasn't sure what to do, or where to go at this point. But, one thing for sure, if he continues to cry endlessly with obvious sorrow then he'll be expecting to see an evil butterfly swatting around him. He has to stay calm for this sort of problem, and he can't lose faith now.

"I'll find you..I swear."

He got back on his feet and turned back to where he originally came from. The bakery.  
                - - - - 

"What do you call a mouse talking app?"

"Uh- I don't know. What?"

"Micepace!"

"Plagg...Can you be quiet while I finish my work? Mrs. Bustier will have me turn this work in tomorrow since I messed out on it today."

The lazy Kitten Kwami slumped against Marinette's head with a long sigh filled with boredom,"I'm booooooored."

She nodded her head, a hum escaping her lips as she pretended to listen. 

"Do you think Tikki still likes me?"He questioned since the memories of the past came back to haunt him of his mistakes as karma.

Marinette decided to answer that question, knowing that her original Kwami would never hold a grudge against anyone no matter what they do,"Of course she does. But next time you see her, you better tell her the honest truth."

Plagg wasn't sure what to reply with, so he closed his eyes to get some rest since he was still tired. Maybe sleep will get his mind off of things that are bothering him too much.

However, Tikki was curious as to what the 'truth' was all about. She was not informed about this, and she can't leave now without being enlightened by it either.

"I'm not sure if she will listen to me after the first word..I want to go back to Chat noir.."Plagg sighed, longing for Adrien's, or rather his Miraculous's ring. Going into the earrings has tired him out too much to even function properly anymore; however, it's a punishment he has bestowed upon himself.

Marinette had a moment of hesitation between her breaks of thinking what to write next. She did miss Tikki a lot since she was her best friend, and it felt like Tikki has known the Blue-haired from a long time ago. 

"We'll go see Master Fu tomorrow..Maybe he can solve this problem."

"It's hopeless, kid."

Marinette felt her fist clench tightly at his gloomy tone that had affected her. She has been messed up from the things that happened in the past couple of days and that led to her energy and excitement getting drained to the core out of the bad luck that struck her. He shouldn't give up like that; he has no motivation to try to win Tikki back at all.

"Do you want to know something? So far you've caused me nothing but grieve. Do you want to shut up and stay quiet or should I force you back into my earrings?"

Plagg's eyes widen while he was still on top of Marinette's head, taking his comfortable position in a passionate claim. It wasn't anymore, when he heard those harsh words come out of her mouth that only spoke the truth. He was trouble, that's all.

"Alright! Since you wanna ruin my night, I'll ruin yours by telling you who Chat noir is. Chat noir is Ad—'

Plagg was lunged in the direction of the computer that Marinette had on her shelf. She wondered why he flew off her head, and looked towards him. She gasped at the appearance of her old kwami who was rubbing her forehead in pain.

"Tikki!? What are you doing he—"

"Marinette! I know this is bad, and I'll probably get in trouble, but I had to see you,"Tikki flew in the direction of Marinette despite the hit that still hurt her. She was in no condition to fly, nor do anything important at this time. She felt corrupted and the weak radiating power of the ring she was linked to was far away from her. 

"What about Chaton? Why did you leave him?"

Plagg groaned in his spot at the sudden hit he had just received,"Can I get some help here?"

Eventually, The Blue-haired forced the two to sit on her desk and nodded in their directions as she told them that they needed to confess. If her love for Adrien is one-sided, then she'll be happy to help a bunch of Kwamis who are both in love but clueless to it.

"I know what you're going to say, sugar cube."Plagg decided to speak up first to his opposite who sat with an unamused frown on her face. Tikki went through the trouble of this, and she needed to hear what the unsettling truth held for her. She somehow guessed that it had to do with Plagg, but never actually considered it was his fault. 

She wasn't surprised when he told her everything; including the human he was once in love with. And then his attraction to the human was broken when he realized he had more of a loving feeling towards Tikki. 

Marinette wasn't sure if her Kwami was blushing since she was red, but she was happy to see their hug that was screaming obvious progress. 

"I'm happy that you told me everything Plagg, and I wish you could've told me earlier,"Tikki gently rubbed the side of his face with a loving smile."I forgive you even if you're an airhead who couldn't help but fall for me..This is all a big mistake, and I'm sure we can fix it like last time."

He returned just the same type of gesture, but was rudely stopped by the sudden commotion happening downstairs. Marinette quickly caught on to the voice of Adrien, and her face went pale as to why he was...Crying? She looked at Tikki and then at Plagg, wondering if the two had something to do with this.

Not a minute have passed til the entrance of her room revealed Adrien with sore, red eyes. He was in a state of misery at the loss of his Kwami, and he didn't even know how to word, or describe her appearance to Marinette. She'll know that he's Chat noir if he tells her.

"Marinette...Can you help me?"

She moved out of instinct and helped him up to the floor. He thanked her quietly and released a tiring sigh.

"What's wrong...Adrien?"Her feelings for Adrien were like forgotten, and for once she didn't stutter while talking to him.

He shifted beneath her gaze and then locked eye-contact with her,"I lost..I lost this small toy I found in the Bakery...U-Uh, I'm sorry if it was yours..But I took it.."Adrien lied, but years of lying made him a pro at this. 

Marinette knew he was talking about Tikki, but how did he find her in the bakery on the ground? Unless...Her partner was with them when she was rescued. Is Luka Chat noir? Or maybe Rose..Or worse, Juleka. 

That's impossible and it could never be true. That wasn't what she was supposed to be thinking about, she was supposed to reply to Adrien and tell him no. Obviously, she can't surrender Tikki like that. That'd be cheap of her to hand her Miraculous to the love of her life.

"Uh- Um...Toy? N-N-No! Maybe Luka has it?? Um— He's a fan of Ladybug...I mean it was a Ladybug toy?"She swatted her arms in all sorts of directions and Adrien had hit his point of realization.

Luka is Ladybug! What other reason would he own Tikki, or why would Tikki run back to him. That means he has Plagg too, all he needs to do is have a serious talk with Luka. He can't believe that he was in love with Luka all this time, but how could it be since Ladybug was a girl and Luka was a boy? That had him in a big maze of no escape.

"Thanks...Marinette. I owe you one."

He flashed her a fake smile, and left to his next stop. Obviously the ship where his partner, and crush lived. But that wasn't convincing, not much. He still needs to think about this huge turn of events, or rather the biggest plot twist in his life. Does he confess to his lady that he's Chat, and that he's been in love with her-him no matter what form he's in? 

And that's when Marinette realized she messed up everything. 

"No! No! No! How did it come to this?!? Why am I such an idiot!"She grabbed a near-by pillow and slammed it into her face several times at the chaos she has created. Was Plagg affecting her or is it his luck?

"Calm down, kid! We can still fix this,"Plagg hesitated to finish once Tikki gave him a shake of her head.

"I have to warn Chat of the rumors! If they spread and get to him that Luka is Ladybug..Then he'll freak out!"Tikki bid her farewell and left through the walls of the house, leaving a crying Marinette, and an irritated Plagg. 

Were they oblivious at this point, or too dumb to realize? 

"Why don't you ask the bigger question of why Adrien took Tikki like that?"Plagg wanted to get to the reveal, and he ignored the angry hissing in the back of his mind from the imaginary Tikki, telling him not to spill the truth. 

Marinette didn't hear him and continued to hit her head, too discouraged from this ugly world. Shouldn't Adrien know if Luka was Ladybug or not? Aren't they dating? At least that's what Plagg confirmed. 

This was all a terrible mistake.

It all depended on fate at this point. Will Tikki get to Adrien in time, or will Marinette get to Luka? 

"Plagg...Spots on!" 

He emitted a groan before he was whirling back into the earrings that were never made for him. 

"Let's fix this mess and save Adrien!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is was sorta short sorry


End file.
